


Surprise Confession

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: An AU where everyone lives after the battle and a bet that involves pick up lines is made. When Dwalin confronts Fili, Kili, Nori, and Bilbo, he ends up confessing his love for the reader. How will the reader respond to Dwalin’s confession?





	Surprise Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I had come up with one evening. I used Dwalin because he seemed like an unlikely opponent. I tweaked some of the pick up lines to fit Middle Earth standards. Also I used a website to find the pick up lines for this fanfic.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are owned by J.R.R. Tolkien, the writers, producers, and directors of The Hobbit Trilogy. I am simply borrowing them for this fanfic.

You were sparring with Thorin in the sparring ring as the rest sat in the distance. Dwalin and Balin were sitting next to each other discussing royal duties. Dwalin was also pointing out that Thorin shouldn’t even be sparring right now. Especially since Thorin’s foot never healed properly after reclaiming Erebor. Now Thorin suffers from a limp. Ori sat with Dori. Ori was sketching as usual. Dori was talking to him about what tea they should have later. Oin and Gloin sat next to each other. Little Gimli was admiring the sparring match. He stood in front of Gloin making fighting stances. Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur were sitting close together. Bombur talking about what to cook and the other two discussing new trinkets and toys.

Nori, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo sat with each other. They made sure to sit away from the others for they had a matter to discuss that they didn’t want the others to hear about. They were talking in hushed tones. Which Balin noticed and he pointed that out to Dwalin. Dwalin brushed it off saying that the boys are just planning a prank and he hopes that he won’t be the victim of it. Sadly the boys weren’t pulling a prank they were setting a bet.

“The bet goes like this. The person’s pick up line to sweep her off her feet is allowed to properly court her. While the others step down and let it be.” Fili stated. “Right. That means we are not allowed to interfere with the courting ritual and we have to push our feelings aside.” Kili said. “Aren’t Hobbits’ courting rituals different than Dwarves?” Nori turned to Bilbo as he asked the question. “Um. Let’s just say for all of our sakes it’s the same.” Bilbo said nervously. “It doesn’t matter. He’s joined the bet.” Kili told Nori. Nori just shrugged and Bilbo looked nervous.

“Thorin. Let’s take a break.” You said, blocking his blow. He dropped his sword to his side and nodded. The two of you walked over to sit with Dwalin and Balin. “You really shouldn’t be sparring on that foot.” Dwalin stated as Thorin sat down. “I know, I just like to keep Y/N on her toes.” Thorin said with a smile. “And I like to keep you on your good foot.” You joked. Thorin pretended to be offended by your comment. “I’ve got two good feet.” Thorin said in mock offense. “More like a good foot and a limp.” You said laughing. He lightly hit you on the shoulder. The two of you always acted like this. Dwalin rolled his eyes at the silly banter as Balin just chuckled and shook his head. 

You stood up and walked over to Ori and Dori. “Good afternoon.” You greeted them smiling. “Good afternoon.” They said in unison. “Dori, have you decided what tea to make today?” You asked him. “I was thinking chamomile tea sounded suitable today.” Dori answered with a smile. You heard Nori laughing and looked over to him. You began to wonder what they were up to. “Why isn’t Nori sitting with the two of you?” You turned back to Ori and Dori. “He told us he had something to talk to Fili, Kili, and Bilbo about.” Ori answered you. You nodded. “How are your drawings coming along?” You asked Ori kindly. He blushed at your sudden curiosity. “They’re coming along.” Ori admitted. He turned his sketchpad towards you to show you his work from today.

Ori had sketched out the sparring scene and the company around the sparring ring. “It’s not quite complete though.” Ori said turning the pad back around to face him. You nodded and smiled at him. Though the three of you turned to face Nori, Kili, Fili, and Bilbo when you heard a thump. Kili had fallen off of his seat laughing. You began to grow more curious of what they could be up to. You went to sit down next to Thorin.

“What do you reckon the boys over there are up to?” You asked gesturing towards Nori, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo. “No good.” Thorin stated. Balin and Dwalin nodded in agreement and you raised your brow. “Can I spar with you?” You turned to Gimli standing in front of you. Gloin was running over to him. “That’s up to your Adad.” You said looking up to Gloin. “What’s up to me?” Gloin asked. “I want to spar with Y/N.” Gimli said excitedly. “I don’t see the harm in that. Though remember you also have your training with me tonight just before supper.” Gloin spoke kindly to Gimli. You smiled at Gimli as he grabbed your hand and pulled you into the sparring arena.

“The first thing you should do is choose a weapon.” You told him. You walked over to where many weapons stood. Gimli looked at all of them and he smiled when he saw two axes. He grabbed them both, handing one of them to you. You smiled and happily took it from him. You were thankful that Dwalin had taught you to wield an ax when you accompanied them on their journey. “Gimli, you’re doing the wrong stance. Watch me.” You told him. You showed him the battle stance that Dwalin showed you. Little did you know that Dwalin was smiling as he watched you.

“You know brother, if I didn’t know better one would think you have feelings for our dear Y/N.” Balin said gently. Thorin smiled at his words as Dwalin grumbled and rolled his eyes. Suddenly the three of them tensed up when the noticed Kili approaching you. You had no idea of his presence, for he decided to sneak up behind you.

Gimli was blocking perfectly. Your ax was suddenly stopped when you went to wield it towards Gimli. At first you thought Gloin had come to stop the match until you turned to see Kili. You looked at him curiously. “Of all the curves on your body, your smile is the curve I love the most.” Kili told you. “Thank you, but would you let go of my ax.” You said as your cheeks turned pink. Kili gave you a defeated look before he let go of your ax.

“That was odd.” Thorin stated as he watched Kili walk back to his seat. “We’ll have to ask what he said to her later.” Dwalin stated. Balin looked over to Dwalin curiously. “I suppose we can ask later.” Balin stated. Everyone began to watch you spar with Gimli. Gloin was amazed with how well you wielded the ax. Everyone else was amazed with how well you got along with Gimli. They also took note that you truly sparred with him, making sure neither one of you held back. Then everyone tensed up as you almost hit Fili over the head.

Fili stopped the ax before it could make contact with his skull. “What are you doing Fili?” You asked in a frustrated tone. Fili held your gaze and didn’t answer. “Do you have a map? Because I am getting lost in your eyes.” Fili asked you. “Get out of the way.” You stated flatly. Fili let go of your ax, huffed and then walked off. “I’m sorry about that Gimli.” You said. Gimli only shrugged and wielded the ax again. The two of you began to spar again. Though you became distracted by Fili’s and Kili’s words. “Let’s pause for now.” You said after ducking from Gimli’s attack. He nodded and ran to set his ax down.

You smiled and walked over to put your ax away. This time Nori stopped you. “You must be a hell of a thief because you’ve stolen my heart from across the arena.” Nori said. You suddenly dropped the ax, it landed heavily onto Nori’s foot. The arena went silent at his shouts as he hopped around on one foot. You were apologizing and blushing at the same time. After apologizing for the fifth time you began to walk away. His words were kind but you didn’t return the feelings, which made you feel horrible. 

“Lass, is everything all right?” Balin asked you once you were close enough. “I just dropped an ax on Nori’s foot. I already apologized though.” You said in a rushed tone. Dwalin looked at you curiously, he noticed something was off. You sat down next to Thorin without a word. You looked as if something had seriously upset you. Thorin noticed that when you balled up your fists in your lap. You only did that when something upset you or bothered you.

Thorin looked over to see Fili, Kili, and Bilbo walk up to where Nori was left standing. He had a gut feeling that whatever upset you, had something to do with them. He was about to get up and speak with them until he saw Dwalin stand up and walk towards them. Balin looked over to Thorin with concern.

“Lass, did they do something to upset you?” Balin asked you gently. You nodded silently. Thorin stood up and walked over to them, you followed behind.  
“What in Mahal’s sake have you lot done now?” Dwalin asked furiously. The four of them suddenly froze and turned to Dwalin. “Nothing.” Kili answered too quickly. Dwalin glared him down. “You’ve done something to upset Y/N.” Dwalin stated in a cold tone. 

The four of them knew they were in trouble now. Dwalin was scary when he was mad. “Explain yourselves now!” Dwalin yelled at them. You flinched when you heard the roar of his voice. You were three feet away from him at this point. You had never seen him this upset before. 

“It was just a harmless bet.” Bilbo said with a shaky voice. “What exactly was a harmless bet?” Dwalin asked, glaring Bilbo down. Thorin walked to stand beside Dwalin. Though Dwalin wasn’t even aware of his presence. Nor was he aware of your presence, though you kept a distance between the two of you. “We made a bet that if one of us could sweep Y/N off her feet, that the others would step down and not interfere with courting her.” Kili admitted. Thorin looked to Dwalin and noticed the rage in his features. “Instead of asking her properly, you treat as if she is just some prize to be won?” Dwalin asked, his tone a lot colder than usual.

The four had turned pale at his tone. They knew they crossed a line that they may not be able to come back from. “You lot should be ashamed of yourselves. You don’t even stop to think about the damage or the pressure you had just caused her. She’s not just an item, she is a person. With what you lot just pulled I would say you lot aren’t good enough for her.” Dwalin said in rage. “Oh and you think you are?” Kili asked angrily. “Yes. If I had a lick of courage I would tell her right now that she is my One. That I knew she was my One the day she joined us on the journey. That there hasn’t been a day I don’t think about her.” Dwalin said.

“Dwalin?” You asked quietly. Dwalin froze at the sound of your voice. He didn’t expect you to be near him. He slowly turned in your direction. “Y/N, how much of that did you hear?” Dwalin asked nervously. “All of it.” You replied walking closer to Dwalin. Dwalin didn’t know what else to say. He’s a warrior that had no fear, until now. His biggest fear since meeting you has become the fear of rejection. “Dwalin, I don’t know when it had happened, but I had fallen for you. All this time I hadn’t said a word because I had feared that you didn’t feel the same.” You spoke quietly. Thorin smiled proudly from where he stood. Fili, Kili, Bilbo, and Nori was shocked at your announcement.

“Y/N, if you will. I would like to court you properly.” Dwalin said. He reached into his pocket before you could even answer him. He held a courting bead to you, to show you that he was serious. “I made this during our journey. I was hoping to ask you when I built up the courage.” Dwalin admitted. “I love it.” You told him happily. You took him by the hand to one of the benches. Everyone watched as Dwalin sat down on the bench and you sat down in front of him.

“By my beard. He’s finally asked.” Bofur said with a huge smile. Bombur and Bifur looked over and smiled. Ori began to sketch Dwalin braiding your hair. “You’re going to hand that to them once it’s done, right?” Dori asked Ori kindly. “Of course.” Ori replied with a smile. Balin smiled brightly at the scene before him. It was the moment he had been waiting for. Oin and Gloin couldn’t stop their smile when they looked up. Gimli clapped happily. You stood up once Dwalin had finished the braid. You gently moved your fingers along the braid and held the bead up to see it. “Tonight we celebrate.” Thorin said loudly. Everyone cheered loudly.

Dwalin never admitted that he was secretly thankful that Nori, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo made that bet. For if the four of them hadn’t have done that, he didn’t know how long it would have taken him to ask you. He courted you for a full year before he had finally wed you. Thorin treated it as if it was a royal wedding and had invited all of the Kingdoms. Either way the two of you were happy with how things turned out. The wedding also helped bring all of the Kingdoms together, even Thranduil had decided to come to an agreement with Thorin. For once Middle Earth had a happy ending that would also become a new beginning.


End file.
